


You Should Wear Them More Often

by CrikeyItsLauren



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras wears thigh highs when alone, Fluff and Smut, Grantaires new kink?, M/M, Pet Names, much sexy, thigh highs, very make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrikeyItsLauren/pseuds/CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Enj likes to wear thigh highs but only when alone? Hmm, it only makes you wonder what Grantaire thinks when he arrives home early (the tags don't totally give it away ¬___¬)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Wear Them More Often

**Author's Note:**

> He he, wow my British English is strong in this!

Enjolras patted around the kitchen, cleaning mugs and neatly packing away the fresh clean plates in cupboards. It was always best to clean when Grantaire was away since he could actually get it done. He plunged his hands back into the bubbly hot water and scrubbed the last remaining cutlery clean before putting them aside for them to drain the soapy water. Humming a song Grantaire sang to him a while back, he fetched a tea towel and dried his hands. The skin on his hands felt warm and soft but had gone slightly red from the boiling hot water. His lips pulled into a thin line as he felt it sting slightly. 

When he finished the kitchen chores, he checked the ratty over sized t shirt he wore to make sure it wasn't wet or stained. It wouldn't matter anyway, it was smeared in paint after many of Grantaire's painting accidents. Pulling his thigh high socks up right, he sighed. Maybe he should wear more comfortable clothes like this more often! He didn't have the restriction of tight jeans or a belt digging into his skin whenever he sat down. 

Neatly putting the tea towel back on the radiator to dry off, the door opened and there was someone puffing a sigh. Enjolras' eyes popped open wide in shock at the sudden racket. There was the sound of ruffling and a bag dropping to the ground with a dull thud. 

"Enjy! You in?" a voice called, it sounded tired and worn out. Enjolras rolled his eyes at the little pet name but felt his lips twitch into a smile. Realising his lack of clothing, he fely slightly hesitant to go out and greet him but it's Grantaire and he wouldn't care. It only reminded him of the time he came back from an exam only to find Grantaire in his underpants, as much as he told him to put some clothes on, he kind of liked it. 

Standing at the door, he placed his hand on his hip. 

"Hey 'Taire, how was class today?" he asked as Grantaire hung his back on the rack and kicked his tattered converse by the door. 

"Hmm, was alright, just bearable" he commented, after removing his jacket, he turned to face Enjolras with a warm smile. At first he didn't notice but then soon he felt himself freeze up. Enjolras, in thigh highs. The words and image repeated themselves through his head to the point where he had zoned out and forgot that he talking to Enjolras. Raising his eyebrow, Enjolras cocked his head slightly but then couldn't help but laugh at Grantaire's slack jawed expression. 

"Enj..." he began in a small voice, pulling his blond lover into a soft embrace. The blond curls tickled his neck when Enjolras' head fell onto his shoulder, his fingers tangled in his hair when a thought crept into his mind. Was he even wearing pants underneath? 

Curious, he began to move his hands gracefully over the other man's body. Careful not to disturb him from his warm peaceful embrace. However, he felt Enjolras lift his head and plant light kisses on his jaw and up to his cheek. His hands froze as their lips met. At first it was soft and sweet, heavy breaths filled the room and their inhales of air was the only sound to be heard. 

It wasn't long before Enjolras was tracing the tip of his tongue over the parting of Grantaire's lips, who immediately granted him entrance and clutched his lovers hips. Enjolras mapped Grantaire's warm and wet mouth, gently caressing his tongue and tracing his cheeks. When their bumped, Grantaire furrowed his brows slightly from the small discomfort but he didn't let it bother him. Hissing into the kiss, he felt a strain in his crotch. As if by instinct, he began to slowly rock his hips and groan into the kiss which only encouraged Enjolras to deepen the kiss and explore his body with his hands. 

His hands slipped under the raggy paint stained t shirt and felt the elastic material of the waist band on his boxers. Their knees became weak, breaths became heavier and groans became louder. Enjolras squeaked slightly as Grantaire pushed his own tongue past Enjolras' lips. He felt himself smile slightly, loving how innocent and adorable Enjolras sounded when he squeaked. He sounded a small child with hiccups or a small kitten. 

When they broke apart, they pressed their heads together and smiled. Their lips swollen and wet with each others saliva. Grantaire pulled gently at Enjolras' dirty blond curls, they sprung back when he released them from his fingers. The tips of their noses grazed each other slightly until Grantaire leaned back then examined Enjolras' disheveled appearance. There was a bumb where his crotch was and his thigh high socks were left wonky. He nibbled at his lip then smiled. 

"You should wear that more often"


End file.
